


An unlikely pair

by Seven_Oomen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Clint Barton, Power Imbalance, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, hawktooth, victor creed is victor creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Clint gets paired with an unlikely ally and isn’t exactly happy with it. After all, how is he, as Omega, supposed to control an Alpha like Creed? Told from Victor’s POV.





	An unlikely pair

**Author's Note:**

> I do not in any way or form condone Victor’s fantasies or actions. But he is a rapist in canon and has frequent fantasies of raping people. To write Victor without his violent tendencies wouldn’t be right and as such, I always portray him as violent and predatory. If you don’t like characters like that, stay away from this!

How in the world had this happened? This couldn’t be right, this was all fucked up and messed around. Cause there was no way in hell he was ever going to take orders from that frickin hawk.

And yet, here he was, just as Fury had ordered. The things he’d do to stay out of prison…

“Creed! Pay attention! I didn’t agree to Fury’s torture just to stare at your ugly face all day!” Clint hissed, rather annoyed at the feline feral. And when Victor looked closely at him he could even see the faintest traces of a small vein throbbing. Aw, the poor itty bitty baby birdie was pissed off at him.

Good.

Perhaps that meant there would finally be some action on this mission. They’d been ordered to spy on some little wannabe villain who wanted to take over the frickin world and yadda, yadda, yadda. Same old, same old.

In his opinion this amateur had so much to learn, security being one of them. “I am paying attention, Barton. Put your bird brain back on the task at hand and get outta the clouds. Your target is about to get back inside, there are, by the smell of them, about another forty subordinates inside and none of em are Beta’s or Alpha’s. This’ll be a piece of cake.”

Barton looks at him in annoyance and looks ready to shoot him with those arrows of his. “Oh, really smart ass. Then how where you planning on bypassing the security systems? Use that fossil brain of yours and get back to the twenty-first century. Fury ordered us to observe, not to eliminate.”

He can hear Barton actually huff and Victor can’t help but smirk.

God this guy is so easy. The little Omega has no idea he’s walking straight into his trap. He’ll have that fine ass sooner or later, even if that means raping the hawk. But for now, he had to show patience. Willing partners to break were much more challenging and Barton was the perfect candidate for his little games at the moment.

Barton shot him a look that clearly said ‘get it out of your head, Creed. Ain’t happening.’ And Victor couldn’t help but blow the man a mocking air kiss. Barton turned his head away, probably seething with anger. He kept writing things down in his little notebook as the mission progressed until finally, Barton gave the signal to move out and return to base.

Victor walked behind Barton all the way, carrying the equipment back to the correct SHIELD hangar when Barton suddenly turned around.

“Alright Creed, I’ve had it with your staring and your hints. You hear me, they stop right here.” Clint snarled at Victor and the feral simply looked at him amused before dropping the equipment and kissing Barton hard and brutally.

Clint let out a stifled yell and tried to fight the Alpha off. Victor, however, was much stronger and pushed Clint down to the floor. Claws tear through fabric easily and scratched the slightly marked skin beneath his fingers. He growled low in his throat and smirked when he felt Clint hitting and fighting him every step of the way. He bit down on the tender flesh of the neck and started to undo the pants when…

“Creed! Are you even listening to me?” He heard Barton ask him, clearly annoyed.

Victor shook out of his fantasy, realizing he now has a raging hard-on. A fact that wasn’t missed by Clint either.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. You find another handler Creed. I’m outta here, have fun in prison.” Clint murmured as he walked away.

Clint didn’t get very far before Victor grabbed a hold of him. “Hold it right there, Barton. Yeah, I think you’re fuck material, it’s in my nature as an Alpha. You’re an Omega. Act like one.” Victor snapped back.

They hold each other’s gaze in a staring contest. Minutes roll by until Clint finally relented and blinked, but doesn’t look away. “Alright fine, one more chance. But no more coming on to me, no more innuendo’s, no more sex talk. We do this as professionals.”

Victor sighed and tried to control the urge to just jump the younger man.

“Alright fine, but there better be a reward system.” He grumbled and tries to walk in such a way that his erection doesn’t get squished.

“How about I don’t shoot you and give you a pat on the head?” Clint shot back, pointing out where Victor can leave the equipment.

“How about a drink instead? I behaved, fantasizing isn’t misbehaving Barton.” Victor said smirking.

“Forget it Creed, be grateful I won’t report you.” Clint retaliated. “How about dinner on Fury’s cost? I’m starving.”

Clint can’t believe he’s actually doing this, but perhaps this is the start of an unlikely friendship even he didn’t see coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, feel free to share your thoughts below. Would you like to see more of Hawktooth? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> And for the record, I think Clint should have reported Victor for sexual harassment, but that's not what this story is about. Anything with Victor Creed can be classified as a problematic story, but that's okay because he's a fictional character and so is Clint.


End file.
